1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of flush mounting a sensor, especially a thin film sensor, on an aerodynamic surface where surface conformity is essential.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of methods exist for the mounting of sensors on aerodynamic surfaces of aircraft, wind tunnel models, and the like, where surface conformity is essential. Most of these methods require the accurate machining of a recessed area to precisely accommodate the sensor, followed by application of a fastening agent such as epoxy cement to hold the sensor precisely at the surface. Several disadvantages are presented by such an approach. First, the machining of a recess to a predetermined depth, uniformly on a curved surface, is a difficult and expensive process. Second, the fastening agent--e.g., epoxy cement--changes in volume upon setting, often resulting in a sensor installation that is not precisely at the surface. Third, unless the fastening agent--e.g., epoxy cement--is extended with an appropriate filler to provide thermal expansion matching, sensor failure can occur as a result of thermal stresses from temperature excursions associated with flight and wind tunnel testing.